


Les Orteils

by elevapermusic



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Toesucking, au where lyon's toes are fucking huge, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevapermusic/pseuds/elevapermusic
Summary: Ephraim gets his deepest, darkest secret leaked.





	Les Orteils

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @saltfighter on twitter for providing the art that spurred this fic love u bitch i'd suck your toes

Ephraim just wanted to focus and do his work in _peace_ , but with Tana and Eirika shamelessly laughing and screaming in the next room, the man could slowly feel his patience chip away into nothingness.

Prior to that, he had previously met up with Lyon and Innes to discuss their culminating task for the term when the the purple-haired man had mentioned the accursed paper.

…

"First there's that report and now he crams the final project alongside it? The professor really has no mercy－"

Ephraim cuts him off before he could finish. "There's a report due?"

"You seriously haven't done it?" Innes shook his head. "I've known you to put off your work until the last minute, but this is a new low even for you."

Ephraim just stares at him in disbelief.

"Ephraim," Lyon said slowly, "do you even know when that report is due?"

"No?"

Innes checks his phone for a moment and lets out a deep sigh. "It's due in thirty minutes."

The two men had never seen Ephraim run that quickly before.

…

It doesn't take that long before Ephraim breaks.

_It's fine_ , he thinks. _It's all good. You've managed to bullshit a good amount, now all you need to do isー_

"NO WAY, YOU HAVE TO BE PULLING MY LEG. SHOW ME RIGHT NOW!"

He screams.

Ephraim slams his laptop shut before storming out of his room and making his way towards Eirika's. He doesn't even wait until the door is open before he shouts at them.

"Will you two PLEASE be quiet?! I have a paper to finish and it's due in," he glances at his watch, "10 minutes!" _Oh fuck, it's fucking due in 10 minutes._

Eirika ignores him and his very much obvious distress.

"Oh, Eph!" She says through her laughter. "You absolutely have see this!" She waves her phone at him while Tana chuckles in agreement.

"Nope, absolutely not. I just need you two to keep quiet long enough for me to cheese this paper."

"Pleeeeeease?" Tana pleads. "It won't even take that long I swear on the life of my brother!"

Ephraim starts to back out of the room, hesitates, and acquiesces.

"Fine, but this better be good."

The two girls erupt in laughter and Ephraim can already feel his stomach churn.

He walks over to them when Eirika thrusts her phone into his hands. "Just look at this!"

When he sees what lay on screen, his eyes widen by a fraction. He could feel his knees grow weak and his arms heavy. In that moment, Ephraim completely forgot about his requirements.

Onscreen was a picture of Ephraim himself, but it wasn't just any picture, no. It was a picture Lyon had taken of him last Saturday, at 12:07 in the morning. It was the most horrific, terrible, humiliating photograph of Ephraim that existed, _and someone had fucking leaked it._

…

They were in Lyon's dorm when Ephraim had offered to give him a foot massage after a long day, Lyon agreed. He'd begun by circling the soles of his feet, slowly working their way up and down his feet. Ephraim couldn't even process what he did until he had placed the other man's hallux into his mouth, slicking it up with his saliva.

He looked up at Lyon, taking in his reactions and was delighted to see that the purple haired man actually seemed to like his “massage.” He took it as an incentive to double his efforts and he moves to his other toes, not leaving a single one untouched. Ephraim paused for a moment to readjust his hands' position on Lyon's right foot, placing one on top and the other underneath. He then closed his eyes and continued sucking on his toes. Ephraim doesn’t stop even when he hears a flash above his head.

_He must’ve taken a photo_ , he thinks and smiles to himself.

He stops for a moment, opting to knead the tender flesh.

“Feels good?”

“Yeah…? I think..”

Ephraim lets out a small laugh.

“Well, do you want more?”

…

He hears someone snapping and it brings Ephraim back to the present.

“Hello? Earth to toesucker?” Eirika asks smugly.

“DO NOT CALL ME THAT.” He feels a flush spreading on his face and his neck.

“Whatever, toesucker.” Eirika laughs at her brother’s consternation.

“Don’t worry brother, I don’t think this will damage your reputation that badly.”

“EIRIKA IT HAS 2.1K RETWEETS. WHO EVEN POSTED THIS?!”

“No clue,” Tana interjects, “the account looks like it was made solely to post that pic.”

Ephraim could feel the ground beneath him crumbling. He needed to, no, he _had_ to tell Lyon about this.

On his way to Lyon’s dorm, Ephraim opened up Twitter and searched for the profile his sister had shown him. Upon his arrival he knocks twice before the man inside opened the door.

“Ephraim! I didn’t expect to see you here. Do you need anything?”

Ephraim spoke in a hushed voice. “Lyon I need to show you something, in private.”

“Oh, of course.” Lyon stepped aside to let him in, pushing the door shut with his foot. He moved towards the bed Ephraim was seated on, positioning himself next to him.

“So, what was it you wanted to show me?”

Ephraim’s hollowed gaze remained glued to the floor when he says, “Someone leaked that photo you took of me.”

Lyon felt a knot form in his throat. “What?”

The other man doesn’t reply, he instead hands Lyon his phone which displayed the post. Lyon looks at it for about 10 seconds before he drops it onto the floor, completely and utterly speechless.

The silence was damn near deafening, neither of the two could bring themselves to speak up about the situation. But when Lyon closes his eyes, pinces the bridge of his nose, and sighs, Ephraim feels a wave of relief wash over him.

“Well,” he starts off, “if it counts for anything, I thoroughly enjoyed the foot massage you gave me.”

Ephraim gives him a look. “You know that doesn’t remedy this problem in the slightest, yeah?”

Lyon smiles at him. “I know. I just wanted to reassure you that you don’t need to feel completely decimated by this.”

The other man deadpans. “Why the hell shouldn’t I be? There are god-knows-how-many people who’ve seen this and the damn thing’s still gaining retweetsー!”

“Eph, come here.”

Ephraim stares at him at first, but when Lyon holds out his arms wide, he can only roll his eyes and wrap his arms around him. Lyon places a hand on his head, gently ruffling his hair.

“I told you that because I wanted to let you know that even if other people think ill of you after this, I won’t.

Ephraim winces, remembering that after he’d finished sucking Lyon’s toes the realization of what he did hit him like a slap in the face. He had immediately bolted out of his lover’s dorm and locked himself in his own, cursing his own name over and over again.

“Th-thanks,” he mutters.

They stay that way for awhile, and everything is at peace. At least, until Ephraim opens his mouth again.

“Since you didn’t hate it,” he says with a smirk, “are you up for round two?”

Lyon hits him with a pillow.

…

Ephraim wakes up at 4 in the morning to his phone blowing up with notifications. He’s still in Lyon’s dorm and Lyon himself was still asleep.

He grabs his phone from the desk side table and notices that his sister’s been bombarding him with messages for about thirty minutes.

  
**HEY YOU NEVER SUBMITTED THAT PAPER OF URS**

The Better Twin

  
**INNES TEXTED ME AND ASKED IF U PASSED IT AND I SAID NO**

The Better Twin

  
**AND HE LAUGHED**

The Better Twin

  
Ephraim felt his stomach churn.

Before he went back to sleep, he pondered on how to ask Lyon if he could hide out in his dorm for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if literally everone's ooc here i've never played fe8 and the only things i know about it are:  
> \- ephraim sucks toes  
> \- ephraim eats ass
> 
> also sorry for any errors i didnt bother proofreading anything


End file.
